This invention relates to hydraulic intensifiers and well stimulation apparatus of the general type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,438 issued Nov. 20, 1973.
In the apparatus of the type disclosed, very high pressure fluid is applied for oil well servicing, such as for stimulating old or unused wells to make them productive. In this use, acid or a sand-containing fluid is pumped into the well under very high pressures, such as pressures up to 21000 PSI and above, at a continuous flow rate with no pulsations. Further, such extreme high pressure pumping apparatus is employed for jet drilling in which high pressure drilling mud is pumped by the intensifier through the drill string to the drill bit. The fluid passes at high velocity through the small openings in the drill bit to cut narrow slots or channels within the hole being drilled. The used fluid is then recycled for reuse.
The hydraulic intensifiers of the type shown in the above-identified U.S. patent are employed in the field at the well site under different conditions of use, and remote from service. It is important that these units operate with a minimum of lost time due to service problems. The service problems are particularly severe due to the corrosive or abrasive character of the fluid being pumped and due to the extreme high pressures which are being generated within the fluid.